The Kindest Hearts Hold The Most Pain
by Meilong101
Summary: Mei Natsuga is the new girl at Unova High School along with her big brother. She then meets Hugh Kurayami, popular bad boy. Hugh is instantly captivated by Mei. She isn't like the other girls, fawning over him. Mei is intrigued by Hugh's personality under the hard mask he wears. They both slowly fall in love, but are afraid of what the other thinks. What about Mei's dark past? R&R!
1. Chapter 0

**Pokemon High Adventures**

**A/N: My first fic here… I KNOW I KNOW, a high school fic is really cliché! Sorry, and um… Not much to say except please just consider that this is a fic so if the characters are a bit to OOC sorry but this is MY fic and all so I can do what I want and if you don't like it why are you reading it? Sequelshipping!**

**BTW- Hugh does NOT have a little sister in this fic, 'kay?!**

**P.S. They are a few months apart in age so…**

* * *

**Info:**

**Summary- Mei Natsuga is the new girl at Unova High School along with her big brother. She then meets Hugh Kurayami, popular bad boy. Hugh is instantly captivated by Mei. She isn't like the other girls, fawning over him. Mei is intrigued by Hugh's personality under the hard mask he wears. They both slowly fall in love, but are afraid of what the other thinks. What about Mei's dark past?**

**Ages: **

**Cheren-15 **

**Bianca-15 **

**N-17 **

**Shauntal-17 **

**Grimsley-17 **

**Roxie-16 **

**Nate-17 **

**Hugh-16 **

**Mei-14 (Going to turn 15)**

**Here are the profiles!**

**Mei- 14 years old. Mei is a very sweet and caring girl, although a bit shy. She is very smart and can tie with Cheren in a battle of wits. Mei likes to help others, make them smile or carry a box, although she can get so caught up in caring how others feel, she doesn't consider herself. Mei lives with her brother, Nate, who takes care of her in place of their deceased parents. One of the reasons Mei tries to make people happy and is so kind is because she doesn't ever want people to feel the pain and loneliness she had experienced growing up. She meets Hugh and likes him instantly. He opens up to her instead of being a block of ice that most people see. She is a bit naïve and that usually leads to her getting into trouble. Mei is also very artistic, in a musical sense as well.**

**Hugh- 16 years old. Hugh is a boy with slight anger issues and an overprotective personality. Despite the 'bad boy' image, he is actually a really nice and funny guy. He doesn't open up to people very well, but when Mei comes along, he opens his heart almost immediately. He wants to keep the people he cares about safe, so he can be a bit overprotective (ok ok, VERY). He likes Mei because she is such a kind, genuine girl.**

**Nate-17 years old. Nate is somewhat of a goof but can be serious when needed. He takes care of his little sister and loves her with all his heart, often they tease each other like usual siblings do but rarely fights with Mei. He may not be the smartest but people still love him.**

**Roxie-16 years old. Heavy metal rocker wild child, Roxie loves to pour her emotions into her music and performances. She loves heavy metal and rock, music is her favorite class. Roxie can be a bit loud and has a tendency to yell when excited.**

**Cheren-Age 15, Cheren Chitekina is one of the smartest people in Unova High School and very proper. He is level headed and usually sporting his cool demeanor.**

**Bianca-15 years old, Bianca Bel is very naïve and a klutz, but she is always there for you when you need someone to talk to.**

**N- 17 years old. N may be a bit, err… **_** eccentric **_**but he, like Cheren is level headed and is also the one to assist Cheren in quelling fights.**

**Grimsley- 17 years old. He is, urm… very, um, actually good under the, err… creepy vampire demeanor?**

**Shauntal- 17 years old. Bookish Shauntal loves literature and is a budding writer, too.**

* * *

**Iris Kosai- 16. Iris is the 'Popular' girl at school and is quite vain, when Mei joins the school, Iris is jealous because Mei is extremely beautiful and she _really _doesn't like the fact that Hugh likes Mei.**

**Elesa Kamitsure-16. One of Iris' friends, Elesa may be Iris' follower and somewhat vain, but she doesn't like how snobby and spoiled her friend acts. **

**Skyla Tonda- 16. Iris' other follower, like Elesa, she disagrees with some of the things Iris does, but doesn't act on it.**

**Marlon Kaiyo- 17. Playboy. Marlon is a cocky player who gets what he wants no matter how. His ego could probably feed a 5 Snorlax for a few years. He also takes a liking to Mei.**

**Alder- 65. Nate and Mei's grandfather also the Principal of Unova High.**

**Drayden-65. Close friend of Alder.**

**Cynthia-37. Nate and Mei's parents' close friend. She is considered their godmother/aunt and have known the kids since they were born so she is also a special person to them.**

**Cilan, Chili, & Cress- cousins of Nate and Mei, all 16.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hugh's POV**

My phone rang, groaning, I got up and shut off the alarm and took a look at the text from Cheren.

**From: Cheren**

**To: Hugh**

**Sent: 6:23 AM**

**Hey, I heard we are getting two new students today. Just wanted to let you know. I'll see you later.**

Rubbing my eyes, I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I pulled on a simple shirt and jeans, then trudged into the kitchen where my mom was washing dishes.

"Good morning, Hugh." Mom said, and gave me a plate with toast on it.

I spread jelly on my toast and mumbled the same sentiment. I chewed for a few minutes before grabbing my bag. "Bye, Mom."

"Have a nice day, honey."

Throwing a jacket on, I stepped outside and walked to school, meeting up with Cheren and Bianca on the way.

Bianca bounced excitedly. "Yay! I heard one of the new kids is a girl! More friend-" Bianca was stopped by bumping into Roxie.

"Bianca, you really should watch where you are going." Cheren scolded her while adjusting his tie.

The blonde girl shrugged and chattered to the white haired girl she had ran into.

A tall green haired 17 year old walked over to us with the bookish Shauntal and creepy Grimsley. "Hello." He said.

"Hey, N. Shauntal, Grimsley." We talked for a bit but then went to our lockers. Then, I went with N and Cheren to homeroom where everyone was seated. We waited for 5 minutes after the bell rang.

Finally, Prof. Rowan came in with a boy and a girl who both had dark brown hair.

"Good morning, class. We have 2 new students joining us today."

The boy stepped up and gave a big grin. "Hey, my name's Nate. This is my little sister." He put his hand on the girl's hair.

The girl looked up and smiled shyly. "I'm Mei." She said. Mei was no doubt the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had long dark brown hair that was tied in pigtails and ocean blue eyes. Mei had perfect, ivory skin, and was small and thin.

Prof. Rowan cleared his throat because the guys were drooling or whistling while girls glared in jealousy. "Nate, you can sit there, next to Cheren." He pointed to the desk. "Mei, you will sit in the seat beside Hugh." He pointed at me.

_What the hell, Old Man? I don't know what to do around cute girls- Did I just call Mei cute? I don't even know her!_ But, I kind of wanted her to sit next to me, get to know her. Weird.

Mei slid into the seat next to me at the two person desk and smiled softly. "Hi, Hugh, right?" She looked at me with her blue orbs. The bell rang and it turns out she has art with me, too. She also has Math before lunch like me as well.

Bianca invited the two to have lunch with us so she and I made our way to the table we all share. Bianca quickly introduced everyone and then dove into her cake while everyone sweatdropped.

"Is she always like that?" Mei asked me.

I chuckled sadly."Unfortuneately, yeah"

**Mei's POV One week later**

Wow! Hugh is awesome. By the end of the week I had already made some great friends. Everyone walked home together too. Nate was being his goofball self and was trying to get N to laugh. Roxie was snickering every time Nate failed.

"Okay, how about this; A man walks into a bar-"

"Ouch!" I said, making everyone burst into laughter, then we quieted down to hear one person chuckling.

Roxie crushed me in a giant Ursaring hug. "WHOA, GIRL! YOU MADE N, N OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU GOT N TO LAUGH!"She yelled.

"Um… I think you're suffocating her." Hugh sweatdropped.

"Sorry!" Roxie said as I tried to get air into my lungs.

I smiled and forgave her which made her grin, good. I love making people feel better.

"Anyways, I'm having a sleepover, you 2 are invited." Shauntal said excitedly. "So all you have to do is ask your parents for permission!"

At that, Nate and I stopped and looked at each other sadly.

Cheren looked at us and the others stopped and looked over. "What's wrong?"

"Our-our parents-" My voice broke and tears leaked down my cheeks.

**Hugh's POV**

I watched Nate hug his sister and it really hurt to see Mei so sad. Nate turned to all of us, rubbing Mei's back gently. "Um… Our parents aren't around anymore." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully to not upset Mei anymore. Cheren and Grimsley looked away, Bianca frowned, N looked at them with sympathy, Roxie, for once, was silent and Shauntal gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Mei!"

Mei looked up at her, drying her eyes with her sleeve and smiled weakly. "It's fine, really. I shouldn't overreact. Don't worry, Shauntal. We would love to come, right?" She turned to her brother.

Nate nodded but looked at her with concern. Bianca and Mei were at the front, chatting, and then I turned to Nate. "You don't have to tell us, you know, it's just-"

Nate shook his head. "There isn't any reason for you not to know. One of the reasons we moved here was because our Grandpa, Alder, lives around here. My parents died when Mei was 8 and I was 12. They were protecting us from some evil organization called Plasma. Mei blames herself because Mom and Dad were killed when they were keeping her safe from Plasma's hunters. I wasn't around them, I was with Alder." Nate sighed. "We got there a few minutes after the hunters left. They didn't find Mei, thankfully," Nate shuddered. "but she had seen Mom and Dad die. She collapsed next to them, so at first, when we saw her covered in blood, I thought-"He choked on the words. "I thought she was dead."

_*Flashback Nate's POV*_

_I ran into the building with grandpa and some other people and found my parents, dead. The next thing I saw, though, really shook me up. My baby sister was lying curled up in my parents arms, eyes closed… covered in _blood_. My eyes widened. "__**NOOOOO!**__" I screamed my lungs out. "THEY KILLED THEM! THEY KILLED MY PARENTS! THEY KILLED MY SISTER!" I shrieked through sobs, falling on my knees._

_A blonde woman hugged me tightly as I cried my eyes out. Alder had went to check their pulses._

"_Cynthia! Nate! Mei's still alive!" Alder shouted._

_Cynthia gasped and I ran over to the small brunette that woke up in my grandfather's arms. "Mei! Mei, you're alive!" I hugged her and she clutched my shirt._

"_I'm sorry! I couldn't help them! Mommy and Daddy, they're…"_

_Cynthia put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but you'll get through thi-"_

"_You don't understand! It's all my fault! They got killed because of _me_!"_

_*Flashback over*_

Nate's words echoed in my head as I tried to fall asleep.

I had asked why this Plasma was after them and he looked me in the eye and told me with dead seriousness that scared me: _"It's best you didn't know."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I just didn't want to make a filler chapter. Please rate and review, remember, constructive criticism is great, but flames are rude.**

**Just a side note, I am trying to not use OCs and only characters from the Pokemon manga, anime, or games, so just if you are wondering.**

**And I wanted to know if the chapters are to short, should I make them longer, NOTE this will result in a longer wait for chappies.**

**I would also like to give a shout out to my FIRST REVIEWER! Sakura Touko! Thank u! ^_^**

**I may have forgot this, sorry, but even though I own copies of the games Pokemon Pearl, Soulsilver, Black 2 and White 2, I still don't own Pokemon. All rights go to Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

**Mei's POV**

I was sitting in Science where Prof. Oak was giving a lesson on evolutions and Eevee experimentations. I doodled in my notebook since I had already been taught about Eeveelutions from Nate, he was the one who gave me my Espeon's egg.

"We are going to be doing a project on Eeveelutions, you will be partnered up and you two will get an Eevee and in the time until it is due, you will be evolving them into whatever form you want, but you will both have to write a report on how you evolved the Eevee and the specifics on how Eevees are able to evolve into different types. This will be due in a month. The pairs are: Cheren and Bianca, Roxie and Benga, Iris and Skyla, Elesa and Clemont, Clair is with Jasmine, Falkner and Wallace, Cress and Morty, Hugh and Mei." He finished.

_Me and Hugh?! _I felt heat creep up my cheeks as I looked over to him. When Oak let us talk with our partners, Hugh came to me and sat down. "So, who's house are we going to work on the project at?" Hugh asked me.

"Um… My house is good, if you're okay with that." I tried not to blush. Recently, I have developed somewhat of a crush on the ruby eyed boy.

Hugh nodded. "Okay, that's good." I looked up at him and I could make out a faint blush on him before he looked at Prof. Oak again. As soon as class ended, Roxie and Bianca rushed at me.

"OMG!" Bianca squealed. "You guys are going to work on a project together! Maybe you can come clean about your feelings now!"

My cheeks turned red. "Wh-what are y-you t-talking about? I don't like Hugh like that!"

Roxie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Why are you blushing then?" She smirked as my face got redder. "See! You are _so _crushing on him, tell him!" Roxie urged.

"Shh! Not so loud! Besides, why would Hugh like me? There are way prettier girls, like Iris-"

"Oh NO! That snobby brat is not prettier than you. You are easily the most beautiful girl here, besides, _of course_ Hugh likes you! You have an awesome personality and Iris is shallow and conceited. It's obvious he likes you!" Roxie rambled on.

**No One's POV**

Iris had been listening to their conversation and a scowl appeared on her face, turning to her friends, Elesa and Skyla, she spat out curses towards the gorgeous brunette. "Damn that brat! Hugh is _mine_! I'll get her, that's it!"

Elesa looked warily at Iris. "What do you mean, Iris?"

Iris snickered evilly. "I'm going to get my revenge on Mei _and embarrass _her in front of everyone." Iris then turned to them with seriousness. "I'll need you, Elesa, to keep an eye on them-" Elesa sighed in relief, she never liked doing dirty work, "And, Sky, I need you to come with me." Iris laughed again.

**Hugh's POV**

I walked down the hallway while Cheren and Grimsley were teasing me and saying I should ask Mei out while Nate was saying 'Treat my sis right, ya hear me?'

True, I had feelings for Mei, but I was afraid she didn't like me.

"Oi! Stop spacing out will ya?" Grimsley scolded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll be seeing you bimbos after school, yea?"

"What did you call me?!" A vein appeared on Grimsley's forehead.

I smirked to myself as I walked away, thinking about Mei.

* * *

Mei and I were chatting as we walked out of Art.

"-I cleaned up my room in the old house all by myself without Nate's help!" Mei stated proudly.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of it?" I snickered as she pouted cutely and huffed. We both laughed as she tried to punch me in the arm but accidentally hit some Junior who gave me the hairy eyeball.

"Hey, Hughy!"_ Oh, yay._ Iris squealed, pushing Mei and causing her to fall and earning a yelp from the brunette. I could see Iris glare at Mei and the petite girl shrank from the intensity.

"What the hell, Iris?" I yelled, bending down to help Mei up.

Iris stuck out her lower lip. "I was just moving this, little _brat _out of the way so you can be with me. I mean, you _do_ want to go out with me. I am _way_ prettier than that thing. Nobody cares about her anyway." Mei looked down and Iris smirked triumphantly. "Besides, a popular and _good looking_ guy like you shouldn't have to be around lower class _vermin _like that." She hissed and I saw tears drop off of Mei's beautiful face as she ran away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I screamed in the purple haired girls face. Anger coursed through me, how could she be so mean, so _nasty_ to someone as kind and innocent as Mei? How could anyone hate such a sweet girl?

Iris scowled and rolled her eyes. "She was in my way. That bi-"

"Don't you dare call Mei that!" I spat out before running after Mei. I found the blue eyed girl crying under one of the cherry blossom trees. "Mei?" I called out. Mei looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "Mei," I went over and hugged her despite my face wanting to turn Tamato Berry red. "Mei, don't worry about Iris."

Mei looked down and I released her from my arms. "But, Iris is right." She said softly. "I'm not very popular," Mei had her body turned away from me. "-and I'm not pretty like her. No one would miss me if I left, I guess I don't really mean anything-"

I couldn't listen to her insult herself anymore. "Mei, you mean a lot to me." I grabbed her small hand and turned her to face me. Gently, I grabbed her chin and lifted her head to look at me, using my other hand to wipe her tears. "I would miss you. And you are way prettier than Iris." I looked in her ocean blue eyes. "Mei, you're the most beautiful person I know." I whispered softly. Our faces inched closer, the surfaces of our lips brushing against each other, until-

"MEI! HUGH!" Man, Roxie had bad timing!

Mei and I shot away from each other, blushing furiously when Roxie came into view, a sly smirk on her face. "Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

_Fuck yeah!_ "Not a thing." I said sarcastically. _I was _this_ close to kissing Mei- Wait, I _did _**KISS **__Mei!_

The funny thing is, I LIKED the brief feeling of her lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: Once again I would like to thank my reviewer Sakura Touko! You go, dude! ^_^**

**Hugh: Would you just hurry up with the story?!**

**Mei: Don't be so mean!**

**Me: Thx, Mei!**

**Marlon: Yo, 'sup ladies!**

**Me: Marlon! You aren't supposed to be introduced until the middle of the next chapter! *Smacks Marlon with baseball bat to middle of the chapter***

**Marlon: Wait ladies! *Voice fades* ~CRASH!~**

**Everyone: ~Sweatdrops~**

**Nate: Uhh…**

**Cheren: A-anyway…**

**Roxie: MEILONG101 DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! ALL RIGHTS GO TO SATOSHI TAJIRI! ~Plays Guitar Solo~**

* * *

**Mei's POV one week later**

A week passed since me and Hugh's sort-of-kiss and although we aren't avoiding each other, every time we get really close, it gets awkward. Unfortunately, this hasn't gone unnoticed by the girls, and when we were going to Shauntal's sleepover, Roxie and Bianca bombarded me with questions and Shauntal put her thoughts in occasionally.

"So, what were you guys blushing 'bout when I got you?" Roxie demanded.

I blushed and looked down shyly. "Um… we uh… Isortakissedhim!"

"WHAT!?" Roxie, Shauntal and Bianca yelled.

"Oh my Arceus! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Roxie screeched.

"Well, I just didn't think it was important-"

Bianca interrupted me. "Why wouldn't it be? You and your crush kissed! This is HUGE."

Shauntal nodded. "Yeah, OOOH! I know! We'll set up a double date! Bianca, how about getting Cheren to do a double date?"

"Yeah! Cheren owes me another date anyway!"

My eyes widened. "What! No-"The girls pushed me into the house. I sighed. "I'm not getting a say in this, am I?" They all shook their heads.

XXXX

**No One's POV two days later**

Nate, Bianca, Cheren, Shauntal, Grimsley and Roxie were having a 'meeting' in the park, discussing plans to get our favorite couple together.

"So…" Grimsley started.

Nate spoke up. "Um… What are we going to do first?"

Roxie grinned and explained her plan that came to her during band practice. "Ok, everyone knows the plan, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good! Nate, you and Grimsley are going to get Hugh and make him go to the beach with you, tell him to bring his trunks too. Shauntal and I are going to get Mei and Cheren and Bianca will get us a spot at the beach. We are taking baby steps, okay?"

"Yes ma'am sir ma'am!" Nate saluted and smiled goofily.

XXX

"C'mon, man!" Nate whined.

Grimsley rolled his eyes at the brunette's childish behavior. "Everyone's going to be there. Including Mei. In a _swimsuit_."

Hugh turned red as he imagined Mei in a bikini. "F-fine, I'll come."

Grimsley smirked and Nate pumped his fist in the air.

XXX

"So, Mei." Shauntal started. "We're all going to the beach today, want to come?"

Mei smiled. "Sure! I'd love to, guys!"

"Great," Roxie grinned. "Now we just have to get you a pretty outfit and a cute swimsuit."

"Oh, I already have a swimsuit and I was just going to wear some shorts and a shirt." Mei pulled out her one-piece swimsuit and showed it to the girls.

"No way! We have got to get you some clothes." Roxie stated and dragged Mei to the mall, getting her new clothing and ignoring protests from Mei while a sweat dropping Shauntal followed.

XXX

"Um, Roxie?" Mei's voice floated out from Roxie's bathroom. "I'm coming out now." The shy brunette stepped out timidly in a new outfit Roxie just bought. Roxie had rushed to do Mei's hair and then presented the petite girl to Shauntal.

"Oh, wow! You look great, Mei!" Mei was wearing some short denim shorts with frayed bottoms and a stitched pattern on the front pocket that was light red and soft gold. Her shirt was a sleeveless piece that tied behind her neck in a cute bow and was a soft shade of magenta. Her small feet had sandals that were gladiator style with black straps and a ruffled black flower on the toe area.

"Oh, um… Thank you." Mei blushed because she never wore such pieces of clothing this revealing before.

"Let's go!" Roxie yelled, hopping into Shauntal's purple convertible.

XXX

Hugh waited for the girls to get changed. "Finally, you're-"He started to complain, but saw a certain brunette in a light blue two piece, her deep chestnut hair free and falling down to her waist. Hugh turned as red as his eyes. "Um… Wow, Mei, you look… g-great."

The brunette blushed and looked down self-consciously. "Um, r-really?"

"W-well, yeah. I mean, you always l-look great…" He choked out, scratching the back of his head and looking away whilst everyone else, except Mei, smirked and looked at each other.

Roxie snickered. "Hurry up and kiss or we're leaving you behind." Roxie had a smug look after the two teens turned red. "Wow, you guys are way too easy to get to."

"Roxie!" Hugh whined. Mei giggled and Hugh grabbed her hand and ran to the beach with a laughing brunette.

XXX

**Hugh's POV**

I am watching as Mei and Bianca are swimming around and splashing in the water, when I decided to join in the fun and start a game of volleyball. Nate, Roxie, Mei and I were up against Bianca, Cheren, Shauntal, and Grimsley. Cheren served the ball over to the far left where Roxie barely hit the ball up and Mei bumped it over the net where Bianca hit the ball with her hands but it just bounced lightly.

"YES! I'm serving now!" Roxie screamed. Uh oh, Roxie's serving? I feel bad for the other guys. Especially Grimsley when he intercepted the speeding ball with his face, surprisingly also getting it over the net.

The game went on for half an hour before we won by 3 points. Mei and Roxie were making lunch while I watched.

Roxie stretched and popped her knuckles while Mei set up the plates. Roxie took in a deep breath and screamed so loud my hair was blown around. "NATE! GRIMSLEY! SHAUNTAL! BIANCA! CHEREN! SCOLIPEDE! SAMUROTT! HERDIER! PURRLOIN! BRAVIARY! BANETTE! LAMPENT! DRATINI! LUNCH IS READY!" She called to our Pokemon and friends.

"Roxie, when I said to call our friends over, I didn't mean scream at the top of your lungs." Mei chastised gently.

The loud girl shrugged and got her lunch. Mei handed me one of the Bentous & a piece of watermelon. I helped her pass out everyone's food and we all said " Itadaikimasu!" and dug in. The rice was fluffy and the meat tender, Mei made great food.

"This is delicious." I said between bites. Mei blushed and muttered thanks.

Nate smiled. "My sis can cook food that belongs in a 5 star restaurant!" He said proudly.

Mei laughed. "Unlike you, Nate. You almost burned the house down making soup for me."

"What?" Nate puffed out his cheeks. "You were sick and I tried to do something nice."

"Yeah but you didn't have to use the oven!" We all burst into laughter.

XXX

**Please R&R**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Um… If it's too happy and fluffy and schtuff for you, just want to tell you I plan on adding the twisted dark side Plasma freaks in soon and we just might get more info on the two teens' past.**

**Also, please note I am a student who has lots of crappy assignments too! Not only do I have HW, I also have a kitty to take care of and my daily responsibilities and I **_**actually**_** have a social life ( …finally!) so I can't always update often. Plus I can't always get the computer when I want it. Another thing is that I don't like short chapters so I want to have at the very least 7 to 10 pages on Word, Calibri (body) size 11 (As of next chapter 'cuz I wanna get this jumpstarted). Basically, I won't be terribly frequent at uploading but I hope to be able to update at least once every 2 weeks, but who knows.**

**Plus, I wanted to know if you liked the beginning Author Note style, I read things like that a lot and decided to try it out, did you guys like it? Hate it? Don't give crap? I would like to also tell you guys about one of my fav authors, D3sstorjo, she does a bunch of Ikari fics and my insane, Ikarishipping lover, forces me to write stories for her, psychotic, cookies-n'-crème ice cream loving, messes with my hair during the writing process, shakes me around to dance to music and screams for no reason bestie, Dia (her nickname), made me tell you guys about her. Dess has not updated lately but she has been in a slump as I recall her saying, and she could use some support. Please, if you want me to live and keep writing for you, please support Dess and other Ikarishipping writers, or else Dia will go crazier and strangle me if she can't read Ikari fics 'cuz she is obsessed with Dawn x Paul. **

**Dia: I am not obsessed!**

**Me: Yeah you are**

**Dia: Hmph, anyway, please support my friend, Hikari (meilong101) 'cuz she needs more motive to keep writing for her fans like Sakura Touko & others! Plus, watch out for a new Ikarishipping oneshot…**

**Me: …that she is forcing me to write…**

**Dia: …that will be published soon!**

**Me: I love constructive criticism, but flames are mean and result in me getting frustrated and I may be too mad at you to update so please be considerate!**

**Dia: And feel free to PM Hikari anytime you want 'cuz she/we love to answer questions, receive comments and even requests…**

**Me:… if I have the time to make a story for you! **

**Hikari (me) & Dia: Thx for reading!**


End file.
